Moon World
The Moon World is hidden part of the Star World. It is featured in the series, The Moon World. It is a retextured version of Super Mario 74, a hack made by Lugmillord, which is similar to how Star Road became the Fourth Dimension. Its legends were forbidden to be spoken upon Star World's citizens. It is the home world of Lanuwigi, Moonio, Moonlow, Bombermoon and Novuscurous. Regions Rainbowtastic Desert The Rainbowtastic Desert is the first area in the Moon World. It is where the 1st Lanu Orb, the Rainbowtastic Orb, was found. It is also where the Moon Tablet was found. LuigiLuigi09876 got corrupted by the orb in this area, and MarioMario54321 had to fight him out to get him back to normal. Cosmic Slide The Cosmic Slide is the second area in the Moon World. It is the resting place of the 2nd Lanu Orb, which is the Cosmic Orb. It has a steep slide, and LuigiFan54321 visited the slide. Unfortunately, he was sliding too fast, and he crashed into the Cosmic Orb at the end of the slide, causing him to get corrupted by the orb. Zythurvion's Lost Chamber Zythurvion's Lost Chamber is the third area of the Moon World. When appearing in the Moon World, it was the home of the Ultraviolet Orb, which Lanuwigi beat thecaptain64000 to and corrupted him with it. Radioton, the sprit that corrupted Captain, then dueled LuigiFan54321 and lost. Crystal Spire The Crystal Spire is the fourth area in the Moon World. It contained the Crystal Orb and the Wthomp King. Lanuwigi managed to beat Mario and Luigi to this area, but when he engaged in combat with the Wthomp King, the King told him that he had nothing to gain from this battle, which Lanuwigi cursed at himself for. While that was happening, Mario and Luigi were fighting over who should bring the Crystal Orb back to the others, but Mario ended up knocking Luigi off the tower, along with the Lanu Orb, which fell on Luigi, turning him victim to Crystore, who Mario then fought. After winning, Mario left with Luigi. Reversal Cave Reversal Cave is the fifth area of the Moon World and holds the Reversal Orb. MarioMario54321 and Starman3 explored this cave, but when one got corrupted by Invort, someone else who found their way in entered to duel Invort after the other one was unwilling to hurt his best friend. Note that on a new moon, it's a watery cave, and on a full moon, it's a lava cave. Star Climb Star Climb is an area in the Moon World. It held the Star Orb. It disabled the Take-off jump, so Enzo had to climb Star Climb itself. At the top, he collected the Lanu Orb without any interference from Lanuwigi. However, Balgar managed to corrupt Enzo through the orb. Captain64000 also arrived, and stopped Balgar's possession over Enzo. Moonlight Garden Moonlight Garden is a place in the Moon World. The Lanu Orb found here was hidden in a box that was hidden behind a wall. Mario broke this box and was corrupted by Lonar, the Moon Lanu Spirit. Ending Sphere of Light The Ending Sphere of Light is a location in the Moon World. It houses the Light Orb, who held Candel, and is vastly huge. It appeared in Part 8 of The Moon World, "Spheres within Spheres" Ending Sphere of Darkness flying as a result of the Take-off Jump in the ESOD.]]The Ending Sphere of Darkness is a location in the Moon World. It houses the Dark Orb, and is vastly huge. Novuscurous's Castle Novuscurous's Castle is a fortress in the Moon World owned by Novuscurous, the demonic master of the Moon World. It was mentioned in part 6 of The Moon World by Stario, and first appeared in Part 8. In Part 9, Mario stormed the Castle, while Lonar and Novuscurous watched. Moon World Faraway Beach MarioGame2222 met Moonlow here. Nothing else is known about this place. Category:Moon World Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Dark moon world